


Secret

by useyourlove



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: whedonland, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the prompt "Secret" as part of the Squared Challenge at Whedonland (Round 9). Nine drabbles total were written for this challenge. Set post-<i>Serenity</i>, and only implicitly Mal/River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/2954.html) on LiveJournal.

I let them have their secrets. I know all, but I let them maintain the illusion. It’s only common courtesy, for they will never know mine. I know Zoe’s secret grief, Kaylee’s secret fears, Simon’s secret sadness. I know the secrets between Inara and Mal—secrets that cut me when I approach. I know Jayne’s secret softness that he keeps so desperately hidden. But they will never know mine. They know the old ones. They helped me to remember. To break free. But the new ones would frighten them. I keep them to myself, personal, and I won't ever tell.


End file.
